


love my way (harringrove au)

by billnsteve, OurLadyofPerpetualWallflowers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Child Abuse, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High School, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billnsteve/pseuds/billnsteve, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurLadyofPerpetualWallflowers/pseuds/OurLadyofPerpetualWallflowers
Summary: steve harrington is not sure where he stands with billy hargrove, or their illegitimate child.or the story following the two weeks billy and steve have to raise a fake child together and maybe the weeks following. maybe.based off of a tumblr prompt i found. i decided to continue it because i hate myself.(credit for the idea and first chapter goes to toast-ranger-to-a-stranger (tumblr) and ourladyofperpetualwallflowers (ao3))check them out, they are amazing people that write incredible things. for real.





	1. day one

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter by toast-ranger-to-a-stranger (who did way more justice to this prompt than i can honestly)
> 
> DIDNT WANNA CHANGE THE FIRST CHAPTER TOO MUCH BECAUSE I JUST LOVED IT TOO MUCH. SORRY. ALSO APOLOGIES IF THIS ISN'T GREAT, I'M TERRIBLE WITH FANFICTIONS BECAUSE I BASICALLY JUST SKIP THE ANGST AND WANT THEM TO FUCK RIGHT AWAY. ANYWHO, ENJOY.  
> also dropped the flour sack baby thing for robot babies, don't think they had them in the 80's but YOLO. lol yolo. fuck me.

The best part about having a fake baby with Billy Hargrove is probably just how annoyed Billy is with the entire situation.

“I am NOT taking that thing home with me,” Billy insists, shoving it into Steve’s arms at the end of the day while they’re waiting outside of the middle school for the rugrats to get out of AV club.

Steve cradles it to his chest, eyes wide and horrified. “I can’t believe you’d talk about our child that way.”

“Jesus Christ, Harrington.” Billy’s nostrils flare, and he pinches the bridge of his nose.

“I know little Charlie was unexpected, but that’s what you get for not using protection.” Steve says, biting his cheek as Billy’s face and ears go red. “You know what they say: don’t be a fool, cover your tool.”

Billy’s jaw works. Steve thinks he’s about five seconds from having to use their baby as a shield.

“Charlie?” Billy asks, voice tight with disbelief and maybe a bit of disgust. “You named it Charlie?”

“I named HIM Charles. Charlie for short.” Steve says. “Why? What’s wrong with Charlie?”

“I’m starting to think a lot of things,” Billy runs a hand over his face.

“Watch it, Hargrove, or you’ll be out on the street paying child support before you can blink.”

“Look, Harrington, I get that you’re… super into this weird pseudo-baby thing, but I’m not taking it –”

“Him.”

Billy takes a slow breath. “Him. I’m not taking him home with me.”

Steve nearly cracks right there. “You would leave me to raise our child, alone, without his father?”

Something in Steve’s face must give him away. Because Billy’s eyes narrow. Because he frowns, first at Steve and then at the baby he’s cradling oh-so-carefully in his arms. Because then Billy’s blue eyes are lighting up, irritation bleeding from his face, replaced with a terrifying, devious glee.

Thumbs hooking in his pockets, Billy shuffles forward a step, and Steve can’t help but sway back – until he meets the cool metal of his driver side door. Billy’s grin is charming. Sly. Dangerous.

“You implying that you’re the mother, pretty boy?”

Steve nearly chokes on his own tongue. “No. No, that wasn’t–”

“No, no. I’m pretty sure you did.” Billy’s eyes are hot on Steve’s face, and Steve feels a little warm, feels a flush spread down his neck to his chest as the toe of Billy’s boot knocks against his sneaker, as he braces a hand against the top of the car behind Steve and leans in. “What was it you said? Something about covering my tool?”

“Billy –”

“Sorry, sweetheart. But can you really blame me?” Billy’s teeth are white and sharp as he leans in to mutter in Steve’s ear. “You always get so hard when I don’t put one on.”

Steve’s throat works. Hard? He doesn’t know how his own joke got turned on its head like this.

“What’s the matter, Harrington?” Billy asks. “No pithy reply?”

Cheeks pink, Steve curls his fingers tighter into the baby, and says:

“Either start working on your pullout game or stock up on rubbers. No glove, no love.”

And Billy snorts. Jerks back in surprise and laughs, eyes bright when he catches Steve’s gaze.

“You’re fucking ridiculous, Harrington. And I’m still not bringing that thing home with me.”

“You’ll hurt his feelings.”

But Billy is already shoving away from Steve and Steve’s car.

“Later, Harrington. See you tomorrow.”

“What, no goodbye kiss for your son?”

“GOODBYE, Harrington.” Billy says, turning away.

Steve can’t help but call after him as he goes. “You’re a terrible father, but Charlie loves you anyway!”

Billy flips him off.


	2. day two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve is generally just always confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i did write this part myself, thank you very much. i tried at least. sorta. anywho. i'm gonna post a lot, probably. maybe. ;) sorry if the chapters are short, i'm like, dumb. whatever

The baby wakes Steve up at two in the morning and Steve cannot believe he has to do this for two weeks, all alone.

He's gonna kill Billy. Oh, Billy is so fucking dead, Steve thinks as he grabs the baby from the old pack and play he dug out from the attic.

He holds it to his chest and rocks it back and forth. This whole thing was fun for about ten minutes and then he took it home.

"Okay, okay. Shhh. Charlie, it's okay. I'm here." Steve mumbles awkwardly, trying to get the thing to shut up.

It doesn't work.

He feels something wet on his shirt and looks down to see the fucking baby peeing on him.

"I didn't even fucking feed you- What the hell kid?!" Steve groans, stumbling over to the light switch and flicking it on before grabbing his walkie-talkie.

He turns it on and somehow, he swears the baby screams louder.

"Maxine Mayfield- Put your god damn brother on this thing or I will come to your house and burn it to the ground." Steve huffs as he rocks the baby a little less gently, growing impatient as it keeps peeing and screaming.

This went downhill fast.

"Do you want me to die?" Max yawns tiredly, he can hear her getting up anyways.

"Do you want me to die?" Steve grumbles, lying the baby down on his bed and grabbing some tissues to wipe at his shirt.

"Fuck Max- Get out- It's like 2 am you creep." Steve can hear Billy mumble over the walkie talkie.

"Steve needs to talk to you- Someone was screaming in the back- He needs your help or something." Max says worriedly.

"Screaming?! Why didn't you call the cops Max? He could be hurt?!" Billy yells quietly, Steve can hear a bed creaking and then drawers opening.

"Here. He's on the walkie." Max hands it to him.

"Harrington!? You okay? What's wrong?!" Billy says quickly, his voice almost sounding genuinely worried.

But Steve knows Billy, and Billy doesn't give two shits.

"I need you- To bring diapers and milk over here. This thing- Charlie- Won't stop screaming and pissing everywhere." Steve says pathetically, Charlie still screaming in the background.

"Shit princess. I told you I don't want anything to do with this fucking kid." Billy mutters, still pulling his shoes on and grabbing his jacket.

Max looks at him with her arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"Billy I swear- If you leave me alone with this kid- I will throw it out the window- Home Ec be damned." Steve says through his teeth, catching the baby as it nearly rolls off the bed.

"Don't throw our kid out the window Steve- I swear to god. Fuck- I'm coming." Billy huffs before shoving the walkie talkie into Max's arms and climbing out the window, bag on his shoulder.

He stops and looks up at her.

"I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow. Tell Neil I'm working at the garage all night this week and I won't be home." Billy sighs, pressing a kiss to her forehead before hopping all the way out and running over to his camaro.

He pulls out quickly and speeds down the road.

******

Billy pulls up to Steve's with two coffees, a pack of beer, diapers, wipes, milk, a bottle, a onesie and baby food. He had gone a bit overboard.

He lugs it up to the door where Steve's holding the screaming baby in a blanket with furrowed eyebrows.

"Did you get me coffee?" Steve says in confusion, his voice quiet.

"Come on Harrington. Let's shut Charlie here the hell up." Billy sighs, handing Steve the coffee before moving past him inside and heading directly to the kitchen.

He sets everything down and places his jacket on the island, grabbing Charlie and setting him down on the jacket.

Billy grabs a diaper, wipes and a beer, before quickly changing the diaper and sliding the onesie onto the kid.

"There's a bottle in there. Put some milk in it and warm it for ten seconds. Okay?" Billy holds the slightly more calm baby to his chest and rocks back and forth as Steve stares at him in shock.

"Yeah. Right. Cool." Steve quickly fumbles through the bag and grabs the milk and bottle.

He fills it up and heats it in the microwave.

"We can feed him in the morning. Just- Where's he sleeping?" Billy rubs at his eyes with the back of his hand before blinking up at Steve who had been tightly holding the bottle.

"Um- In my room. Come on." Steve stumbles for a second, Billy grabbing his arm to hold him up right.

"I've got you, princess." Billy laughs quietly before letting his hand slowly drop down Steve's arm and grab his wrist.

"Thanks." Steve gulps before tugging Billy upstairs with him and into his room.

"Nice place you've got. Looks like our Charlie here is going to a nice private school." Billy smirks with a small laugh as he takes in Steve's room, still gently rocking the baby in his arms.

"How the fuck does a robot pee that much?" Steve rubs his hands over his face as he sits on the edge of his bed, Billy sitting next to him and grabbing the bottle before gently feeding it to the baby.

"You can sleep if you want. I've got it." Billy says quietly, looking up at Steve.

Steve grabs the baby and lies it down in the middle of the bed before pulling Billy down on one side and lying down on the other side.

"Here. We finish feeding him. And then we both sleep." Steve says softly as he pops the bottle back into the babies mouth, Billy staring at him.

"I know- I know what I said about not wanting to- Like- Do this- But- I um- I'm going to help. I promise." Billy says, his voice a little shaky.

"Thank you. I don't think I can do this without you. To be honest. M'glad you're my partner." Steve says tiredly, his eyes fluttering closed.

"Yeah Harrington. Me too." Billy sighs quietly, pulling up the covers over Steve and the baby.

*********

Steve wakes up the next morning and doesn't see Billy or the baby.

He panics for about two minutes and then hears screaming downstairs.

He quickly hops out of bed and rushes down the stairs into the kitchen. Billy had the baby in one arm and a spatula in the other as he flipped something in a pan. Steve stood and watched quietly as Billy coddled the baby, rubbing its back and humming to some song that Steve swore he knew.

Billy digs through the cabinets until he finds two plates and sets them down, sliding some pancakes onto each plate before turning and freezing when he sees Steve.

"Um.. Hey. I could've made breakfast and gotten the baby up-" Steve scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, a blush on his cheeks.

"Sorry I- You just looked tired- And I um- Had to get up anyways. I picked up the nerds for you. They're all at school." Billy mumbles, shoving the plate of pancakes into Steve's hands before sitting down at the counter and quietly digging into his, baby now sat in his lap quietly.

"Thank you." Steve sits down across from him and takes a bite out of a pancake, his mouth instantly watering.

"Holy shit these are amazing." Steve says with wide eyes before shoving more into his mouth.

Billy smiles up at him softly, and Steve freezes mid- fork-full, staring at Billy.

Of course he had looked at Billy before, he had acknowledged how attractive the asshole was but now, Steve couldn't tear his eyes away.

Billy had a soft smile on his light pink lips, his blue eyes basically sparkling and a curl of his hair dangling in front of his eyes.

Steve had never thought a guy was beautiful before, not until now at least. He had acknowledged attractive guys but never put much thought into them.

Now he wasn't sure if Billy Hargrove would ever leave his brain.

"You okay there, princess?" Billy snorts quietly, looking back down at his plate and poking at the pancakes.

"I um- Yeah. Sorry." Steve shakes his head quickly before blinking down at his plate and finishing off his pancakes.

"Shit- I think he peed on me." Billy grumbles as he stands up quickly, holding the baby out at arms length.

Steve looks down at Billy's wet jeans with a grin.

"Glad you're enjoying this Harrington." Billy huffs while Steve stifles a laugh, putting his hand in front of his mouth before grabbing Charlie and pulling Billy upstairs by his hand.

Steve tries not to think about Billy's fingers sliding in between his.

He also tries not to think about how much he likes it.

Billy drops Steve's hand once they get into the room, throwing Steve a diaper and the wipes before grabbing some pants from his bag and tugging his wet jeans down.

Steve doesn't mean to watch.

Especially when the jeans stretch over his ass and then drop down to his ankles.

Steve quickly gulps and turns to the bed, changing Charlie and letting out a deep breath as he wraps Charlie in a blanket and holds out his wet onesie.

"We're gonna have to go get him some new clothes." Steve frowns, as Billy turns to him, tugging on a pair of grey sweatpants and raising an eyebrow at Steve.

"We might as well just wrap the damn kid in toilet paper. He never stops fucking pissing." Billy groans as he tugs on his shoes and grabs his keys.

"Wait we're going now?" Steve's eyes widen as he watches Billy pull on a jacket and grab Charlie.

"Yep. Put on some shoes, Stevie." Billy slaps Steve's ass before heading out of the room.

Steve runs his hands over his face.

He can't stop thinking about Billy.

Billy. Billy. Billy.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

********

"I'm still in my fucking pajamas." Steve mumbles as he slides on his ray bans, Billy putting Charlie in one of the baby shopping carts and pushing it down the main aisle of the store.

"Don't worry, princess, you look great as usual." Billy snorts, leading them down a baby aisle and stopping at a rack full of baby clothes.

"Are you gonna get in trouble for missing school today?" Steve asks quietly, rifling through the clothes.

"I'll live." Billy shrugs, doing the same and pulling out a onesie that says 'i love my dad'.

"Which one?" Steve snorts, quirking an eyebrow.

"Me, obviously." Billy rolls his eyes and throws it in the cart.

"You didn't even want him." Steve pouts, still looking through the clothes.

"You threatened to throw him out a window last night, Harrington. I win." Billy smirks, knocking their hips together.

"Alright, alright. Fair enough." Steve sighs in defeat, grabbing a tiny rolling stones baby onesie.

"Now that is fucking cool. Our kid is gonna look like the shit." Billy grins at Steve who grins back shyly.

"Yeah. If he doesn't piss on it." Steve snorts and Billy lets out a genuine laugh. Not one of those snarky dickhead ones he usually uses.

Billy throws three more onesies into the cart and a small baby coat before pulling Steve to the checkout lanes.

"Steve! Hi honey! Who's this?" Joyce smiles at the register, walking around and pulling Steve into a hug before picking up Charlie.

"Why is he so hard?" She furrows her eyebrows, holding it back.

Billy grabs the baby protectively and holds it to his chest.

"And who are you?" She raises an eyebrow at Billy.

"Uh Ms. Byers- This is Billy- My uh- Home Ec partner. And that's uh- Charlie. Our kid. Well- Our robot baby." Steve says with an awkward smile.

"Oh. Jesus you scared me sweetheart. And did you get a new car? I saw you pick Will up in a blue one today?" Joyce smiles, walking back around the register and ringing everything up.

"Oh- I- Billy let me sleep in- He picked up the kids. He's um- This is Max's older brother." Steve nods to Billy who just holds Charlie to his chest.

"Oh! Maxine. She's such a good kid. You know? Will really likes her. Drew her a picture of a skateboard. Thank you for picking him up, sweetie." She smiles at Billy who gives her a hesitant smile back.

"You guys um- Have fun with the baby." Joyce lets out a small laugh as they walk out of the store after having paid.

When they get back to Steve's and Steve goes to change the baby, Billy sneaks the 'i love my dad' onesie and writes an 's' at the end.


	3. day three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't let anyone make you feel bad about who you are and who you love, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a longer chapter I think. It's not that great. I'm trying to fill stuff in but honestly I just want them to fuck and get married. Sigh.  
> Plus there's an OFC (original female character), two actually, in this chapter. The blonde one is sorta like Cher (Alicia Silverstone) from Clueless but like a bitchier one, and the brunette is sorta like Sloane (Mia Sara) from Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Just so you have a sort of like image of them I guess? I don't know, honestly. Anyways, enjoy.

Steve is confused. Super duper confused. His eyes seem to follow Billy everywhere. Not that Billy really left him alone in school before, but now with the kid issue, they were stuck together.

Steve didn't mind, really. Sort of.

"Changed his diaper and fed him. Your turn, daddy." Steve sighs as Billy pops up at his locker, shoving the baby into Billy's arms and rubbing a hand over his face.

Steve is too tired to even notice the flush of Billy's cheeks.

"I yeah- I was just- I wanted to know- It's your lunch right?" Billy gulps, shifting around Charlie in his arms before readjusting his backpack.

"Yeah." Steve bites his lip, shutting his locker and turning to face Billy.

"Let's go out and get something to eat. I'll buy." Billy doesn't wait for an answer as he heads out the door, Steve following after him with a small dumb smile that he tries so hard to hold back.

When they get to Benny's, they plop down in a booth in the back, Steve grabbing a highchair for the baby.

Steve and Billy play footsies until Benny walks over with a grin, their feet staying tangled together under the table.

"What can I get ya fellas?" Benny raises an eyebrow at the baby before turning back to Steve and Billy.

Steve raises an eyebrow at Billy.

"Come on princess. Order for me. Let's see how good of a husband you are." Billy snorts, smirking up at a more than flustered Steve.

Benny looks at them half confused, half amused.

"Um. He wants- Um- A medium rare- Burger? Two. Two of them. With lots of cheese. And fries- With um-" Steve looks over Billy's face before turning back to Benny- "He wants lots of cheese on his fries. And a chocolate milkshake with whipped cream and a cherry. And he wants- Um- A root beer." Steve gulps, looking back to Billy.

Billy raises his eyebrows and his jaw falls open a little.

"That's- Okay- Right?" Steve says nervously, biting his lip.

"Yeah. Perfect." Billy blinks at Steve in awe.

"Alright then um- I'll just- Have a medium rare burger and I can share his fries. And uh- A vanilla milkshake- And a root beer." Steve nods at Benny before looking down nervously.

"Alrighty kids. Be back in a few minutes with your stuff." Benny yawns before ripping off their order sheet and stumbling back to the kitchen.

They sit there in silence, each of them stealing glances at each other.

Until, Charlie starts crying.

They both bolt up to grab him and end up on Steve's side of the booth, both of them holding the baby and shushing it, Billy grabbing his bookbag and pulling out a bottle.

Steve holds the other side of the bottle and his and Billy's hands lay over one anothers.

Neither of them move.

Steve looks up at Billy softly, Billy meeting his gaze and biting his lip. Steve wants to jump him. Climb into his lap and kiss the air out of him, put his hands in Billy's dark blonde curls and tell him over and over how beautiful Steve thinks he is.

But Steve's thoughts are interrupted when Benny drops their food down in front of them.

"Here ya go boys! Eat up." Benny grins before retreating to the kitchen.

Billy places Charlie back into the highchair before sliding back into his side of the booth and picking up a fry.

He pops it into his mouth as Steve takes a dazed off bite of his burger, eyes locked on Billy's face.

"So Harrington- I didn't see any parents when I got up- Where are mommy and daddy dearest on this fine day?" Billy raises an eyebrow as he takes a small bite of his burger.

"Probably half way across the country or something. Who knows. Haven't heard from them in months." Steve shrugs, looking away from Billy and down at his plate.

"That doesn't worry you?" 

"They do it all the time. Go off for months on work- Then pop in a few days after Christmas or something and say hi. Then they're back to work as usual." Steve sighs, frowning slightly.

"I uh- That sucks. Sorry Harrington." Billy sounds sort of sad so Steve just shakes his head and shrugs.

"Nah it's fine. They kind of suck anyways." Steve laughs awkwardly, sipping on his milkshake as Billy looks up at him.

"Yeah. Sucky parents. Can totally relate with you on that one, Harrington." Billy laughs bitterly, both of them finishing their food in silence.

Billy pays and they both walk out, Billy holding open the door for Steve who blushes like an idiot.

They walk around to the back lot and put Charlie in the car before Billy has Steve pinned against the side door with a small smirk.

"Um- Thanks for- Lunch." Steve gulps, eyes wide as he stares at Billy.

"Yeah princess. Anytime." Billy grins, using his thumb to rub something out of the corner of Steve's lips.

It's whipped cream from his milkshake. Of course it is.

Steve's an idiot. A messy idiot who probably looked like shit for half of their- Lunch thing.

Billy brings his thumb up to his mouth and sucks it off slowly.

Steve feels like he needs looser pants.

And a fan.

And a cold bucket of water dumped over his head.

And a brain.

"Anyways, don't wanna make you late." Billy pulls away and slides into the drivers seat as Steve climbs into the passenger seat, his chest still on fire.

*******

 

Steve can't focus. His classes are composed of distant mumbles from the teacher, doodling billy's initials in the margins of his notebook and trying not to fall asleep at his desk.

His attention is shifted when two girls behind him in the library start talking about Billy.

He casually turned slightly, biting on the end of his pen and trying not to look to suspicious.

"You know- I heard Billy beat up Tommy H. in the hallway after lunch." A blonde girl snickers, filing at her dark red nails.

"Why'd he beat him up? I thought they were like friends or some shit?" The brunette next to her furrows her eyebrows and folds over the ear of the page she's on before turning her full attention to the blonde.

"Tommy was apparently making fun of Steven Harrington and their Home Ec baby. Which I don't even know why the teacher put two guys together- That's kind of queer, don't ya think?" The blonde snorts, blowing the dust off her nail.

"What's wrong with being queer?" The brunette huffs, crossing her arms.

"It's gross, Maggie. Plus- I think the Home Ec teacher is a total butch anyways. Probably trying some weird social experiment. Too bad Harrington and Hargrove are like- As straight as you can get em'. If she wanted to make anyone gay, I would mess with the creepy Byers guy. He's an experiment in himself." The blonde rolls her eyes, looking up at the brunette, Maggie, from behind her nails.

"You're a bitch, Jackie. It's 1985, stop being such a homophobe." Maggie grumbles, shoving out from their table and grabbing her bag before storming out, barely acknowledging Steve who had been quickly hurrying after her.

"Maggie?" He calls out curiously when they're alone in the hallway.

"Steve Harrington? How do you know my name?" She furrows her eyebrows at him.

"I uh- Heard you in the library. Could um- Could we talk?" Steve gulps, readjusting his bookbag strap on his shoulder.

She sighs but follows him anyways.

"Look if this is about the queer thing- I don't control Jackie. She's just a grumpy bitch. And I wasn't saying you or Hargrove- Were you know- Gay or anything. I just- Wouldn't care." She splutters as she tries to find the words as Steve leads them outside and lights up a smoke.

No ones out there so they lean against his car.

"I think I am. A little- Gay. Not with Billy. Not with anyone. Just- You seem to know about it- And you seem cool with it. So I wanted to tell you. Even though like- I don't know you- But I just- Need to talk to someone? I guess. Please don't tell anyone." Steve gulps as she takes the cigarette from him and puts it between her red stained lips.

"Not with Billy, hm? But you like him I'm guessing?" She raises an eyebrow, looking over at Steve.

"Yeah. I think." Steve nods nervously.

"Well your secret is safe with me." She smokes the rest of the cigarette before stomping it out and starting to walk away.

She stops and looks over her shoulder.

"Oh and Steve?" She sighs.

He swallows and raises an eyebrow, looking up.

"Don't let anyone make you feel bad about who you are and who you love, okay?" She says softly with a small smile before heading inside.

Steve smiles down at the ground and kicks a pebble.

*****

Billy meets Steve out at his BMW at the end of the day, baby in his arms as he sends Steve a grin.

"Look Charlie, someone else for you to piss on." Billy huffs out a laugh before shoving the baby into Steve's arms.

"That bad?" Steve raises an eyebrow, baby in one arm while he unlocks his car, Billy leaned against the backseat passenger door with his hands in his pockets.

"I honestly think he's broken." Billy snorts, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Yeah. Probably." Steve laughs with a small smile as he sets Charlie in the seat beside him and buckles the seat belt.

Billy holds out his cigarette for Steve.

"Nah just had one a little bit ago." Steve shrugs, leaning against the drivers side door.

Billy looks down at the ground and sees a red stained cigarette.

"You wear lipstick?" Billy raises an eyebrow, kicking the cigarette away.

"Nah Maggie from my study hall. We were talking about something." Steve shrugs.

"You like her?" Billy swallows, clenching his teeth as he looks away.

"No." Steve shakes his head, looking down and crossing his arms.

"Whatever. I gotta get Max home. I'll see you tonight Harrington. Order us a pizza or something?" Billy sighs before walking to his camaro and pulling out quickly.

Steve sinks down into his car and tries not to hit his head against the steering wheel.

"Pizza it is." Steve mumbles before heading home and cleaning up.

Max, El, Dustin, Will, Mike and Lucas were all being dropped off to play D & D later at his place.

Fuck he'd need a lot of pizza.

 

******

Steve has five large pizzas, a pounding headache from Charlie's screaming, and a huge gash on his forehead from running head first into a cabinet he accidentally left open after looking everywhere for paper plates.

No time to do much of anything regarding his head when the doorbell rings and all the kids are stumbling in, Billy groaning behind them.

"You didn't tell me we were babysitting. One pisshead is enough, Harrington." Billy calls out as he shoves the kids through the door.

He freezes when he sees Steve's head.

"The fuck happened?" Billy shuts the door and cups Steve's face, eyeing the bloody cut.

The kids all head off to play their game in the living room, Max and Dustin sending Steve and Billy weird looks.

"I um- I put Charlie to sleep." Steve gives a pathetic grin.

"Alright princess. Let's clean you up." Billy sighs, pulling him into the kitchen and patting the counter.

"Up." Billy nods at the counter as Steve stands there with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh. Right." Steve coughs, sitting up on the counter and fiddling with his fingers in his lap.

Billy grabs a rag and heads into the bathroom before popping out with antiseptic and a band-aid.

"Alright tough guy- This might sting." Billy stands between Steve's legs as he presses the antiseptic doused rag to his forehead gently.

"Fuck. Didn't think it was that deep." Steve hisses, Billy holding him by the back of his neck so he stays still.

"You gonna tell me who I have to beat up or not, Harrington?" Billy grumbles, pushing some hair from Steve's forehead.

"Unless you wanna beat up that cabinet, I think I'm okay." Steve mumbles quietly, looking down at his lap.

Billy tilts his chin up with a grin.

"You ran into the cabinet?" Billy is smiling so wide, Steve thinks his heart may explode.

"Charlie was screaming and the pizza was here- And- Just lots of stuff going on- I forgot to shut it and I wasn't looking and- Fuck!" Steve hisses again as Billy puts more antiseptic on it.

"Sorry, sorry." Billy runs his thumb over Steve's cheek gently, Steve immediately going quiet.

Steve just stares at Billy, Billy returning his gaze.

Suddenly the kids are dragging the pizza and plates off the counter and dragging them to the living room.

"Don't get any on the floor you fucking animals!" Billy yells after them before turning back to Steve and lowering the rag.

"You okay?" Billy says softly, raising an eyebrow at Steve who's still in his Billy-induced trance.

"Mhm. Yeah. Good." Steve nods, biting his lip.

"Alright. I'm gonna put this puppy on, then we can go get something to eat." Billy wiggles his tongue as he pulls out the rainbow band-aid and sticks it onto Steve's forehead.

"Looking as good as ever, princess." Billy pats him on the thigh, his hand lying there for a moment before he swiftly turns and heads into the living room.

Steve follows a minute later.

****************

It's a Friday, so all the kids decide to crash in the living room, aside from El who Hopper had picked up at precisely eight with a few curse words and a grumble.

And Max, who Billy had driven home around eight thirty.

Steve was the only one left awake as Ghostbusters played quietly on the TV, the kids all asleep on the floor around him aside from Mike, who of course, opted for the couch with some excuse about a bad back.

He covered them all up before shutting off the TV and heading out to the kitchen to put away the leftover pizza.

The front door opened and closed and suddenly, two arms were wrapping around Steve from behind.

Steve froze.

Then Billy grabbed a slice of pizza and removed his arms.

Steve turns to face him and sees Billy leaning against the counter across from him.

"Tired princess?" Billy quirks an eyebrow, arms crossed.

Steve nods and rubs his eyes before grabbing two beers and handing one to Billy. Steve pops his open with his teeth before looking over to Billy who does the same.

"You're good with them. You know?" Billy mumbles as he sips on his beer, eyes still on Steve.

"Eh I'm okay. They take care of themselves pretty well." Steve shrugs, looking down at the floor, beer to his lips.

"They look up to you. You're um- You're a good guy Harrington." Billy swallows, biting his lip.

"You gonna tell me why you beat up Tommy today?" Steve looks up and Billy goes slightly pale.

"I uh- He was being a dick. None of your business anyways." Billy huffs, narrowing his eyes and looking away after finishing off his beer.

"You know you can talk to me right? I know we're not exactly best friends or anything but- It's just weird of you to randomly fuck Tommy up like that." Steve shrugs, finishing his beer off as he stares over at Billy.

Billy looked like he was having the most serious internal battle with himself and then, a few moments later, he looked up with a sigh and a small frown on his way too pink lips that Steve could never stop looking at.

"He was saying shit about someone I cared about. So I bumped him down a few notches." Billy mutters, crossing and uncrossing his arms.

"Come on, let's go to bed Hargrove." Steve shakes his head with a small smile before dragging Billy upstairs.

"You're not gonna yell at me and tell me violence isn't the answer?" Billy frowns as Steve crosses his room and grabs a pair of flannel pants for himself and some sweats for Billy.

"I would've done the same thing." Steve shrugs, tossing Billy the sweatpants.

"You totally wouldn't have." Billy scoffs, watching Steve as he changes, his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip.

"Yeah. Probably not. I don't have any fight left in me." Steve sighs weakly, flopping down on the bed as Billy starts changing.

He leaves his shirt and boxers on the floor, the sweatpants hanging low on his hips as he lies down beside Steve.

"I don't think that's true, Harrington." Billy says quietly, staring up at the ceiling.

Steve agrees, he would definitely punch Tommy, especially for Billy.


	4. day four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok maybe this was like bOOM too much but fuck it
> 
> i'm running off of three hours of sleep in five days. 
> 
> the bags under my eyes could probably hold my car keys tbh.
> 
> anyways enjoy my tired drabblemessdestruction
> 
> words dont even make sense anymore
> 
> also didnt edit this which was probably the biggest fucking mistake of my life

Steve wakes up to the smell of bacon and the screaming of children.

He checks on Charlie in the crib and heads down the stairs, his hair a mess and his cheeks flushed a dark red.

"Morning princess." Billy smiles at him from the stove as Will pops some toast into the toaster and Max skateboards around the breakfast bar, causing Mike to accidentally knock Dustin into Lucas who had been holding a bowl of cereal.

To say it gets everywhere would be an understatement.

"Jesus fucking christ." Steve mumbles tiredly, rubbing at his eyes before sliding into a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Hey- Clean that shit up you dickheads." Billy grumbles, pointing at them with the spatula he was holding.

They scramble to grab paper towels and wipe the mess up. Max smirking at them all, earning a glare from Mike.

Max had been in her usual green zip up hoodie, her hair obviously wrecked by the wind she braved on the way here, while all the boys still had on their pajamas. Billy, was of course not wearing a shirt and Steve of course, was not going to complain.

Steve watches the muscles in Billy's back move as he stands at the stove making breakfast. He props his chin up on the palm of his hand and feels his face heating up. Until Max slams to a halt on her skateboard in front of him, her red hair blowing to the side before resting on her shoulders.

"Hiya Harrington." She grins as she hops onto the breakfast bar in front of him, ripping the band aid from off his head and eyeing it curiously.

"Fuck Max- That hurt." Steve winces as he rubs at his forehead, Max grinning even wider.

"So how's playing house with Billy going?" She wiggles her eyebrows, her legs swinging back and forth.

"It was going great until you shitheads came through here like a tornado." Steve snorts, flicking her in the knee.

"Well you know... Billy's always wanted lots of kids. You know.. Four or five. Six maybe even." She smirks, kicking Steve lightly in retaliation.

"Yeah well I'm sure his future wife will have tons of fun pushing six kids out of her- Lady hole." Steve stops himself from saying something gross in front of Max, opting for something embarrassing instead.

"Lady hole? The fuck are you talking about a lady hole?" Billy decides to pop up with a plate of bacon and french toast, both piled high, looking like a work of art.

"Oh me and Steve were just talking about you and your future wifes kids." Max gives Billy a look before grabbing a piece of bacon and hopping down from the breakfast bar.

Billy and her exchange a weird silent conversation while Steve munches down on a piece of french toast in confusion, staring at the two intently. It ends with Billy glaring at her and Max sending him a kick to the shin.

"Brat." Billy huffs out under his breath, slumping down in the seat beside Steve as Max walks away, middle finger in the air.

Billy grabs a piece of french toast and takes an angry bite out of it.

"What was that about?" Steve quirks an eyebrow, turning in his chair to face Billy.

"Nothing. Just was gonna take the kids to the arcade tonight and I- Was wondering if you wanted to see a movie or something. Will said his mom would watch Charlie. But if you don't want to- I mean if you have plans-" Billy shrugs, swallowing before looking over to Will who gives him a small smile of encouragement and a thumbs up.

"Yeah- I mean- Yeah. That would be nice- Cool." Steve stumbles over his words, his head overanalyzing every single aspect of the conversation, as usual.

"Cool. It's a date then." Billy nods before grabbing the plate and taking it out to the kids in the dining room.

Steve blinks at the counter before looking up at Will who's smirking at him.

"What?" Steve furrows his eyebrows.

"Nothing- I'm gay- Nothing." Will splutters, his face paling as he fish mouths.

"Wha- Will- Come- Come on." Steve quickly stands up, pulling him out to the front porch.

"Please don't hit me." Will winces slightly, curling in on himself almost.

"Jesus Will! I'm not gonna hit you. I just- You gotta be careful who you say that around- Alright? I don't want- I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't want- Billy has a reputation- Okay? And I don't- I wouldn't let him hurt you- I just- Be careful. Please?" Steve holds his arms and kneels down to his height.

"Billy- He's not like you think Steve. He wouldn't do that." Will shakes his head, looking Steve in the eyes.

"Will-" Steve starts but Will cuts him off.

"And I know- I know the way you look at him." Will says quietly.

Steve stands up and steps back.

"Will- It's not- What you think. Look- Don't say anything- Alright?" Steve crosses his arms over his chest, swallowing down the lump in his throat.

"It isn't my place to say anything, Steve. But I wish you could see the way he looks at you." Will sighs before heading back inside, leaving Steve in a panic attack on the front porch.

Steve sort of wishes he was that sure about himself at fourteen years old.

Steve slouches down on the cool concrete steps and rubs a hand over his face. It wasn't even ten yet, and he needed a cigarette and like, a whole bottle of vodka. He's pulled from his thoughts when he hears the baby screaming inside.

Him and Billy run into each other at the bottom of the stairs, Billy grabbing onto Steve's bicep before he inevitably crashes to the marble floor and cracks his head open.

They stand like that for a minute, until Steve pulls himself away and runs up the stairs, Billy following after him.

Steve grabs the baby out of the crib and Billy grabs the diapers and wipes.

They both work around each other, throwing away things and changing the baby's clothes until Steve picks the kid up and Billy grins at them both.

"Looking good, Char." Billy coos, poking the baby in the nose.

Steve grins and lets out a small laugh.

"Tell anyone I did that and you're dead Harrington." Billy hums with a smile before walking past them out of the room and down the stairs.

"Charming." Steve snorts, nudging at the baby's hard cheek with his pinkie before heading downstairs.

*******

After dropping Charlie and the kids off, Billy drives them down to the theatre and Steve all but handcuffs Billy to avoid him having to pay for yet another one of their "things".

Handcuffs would be nice, Steve thinks to himself, his face flushing as he buys them tickets to A Nightmare on Elm Street.

Billy insisted it was gonna be the best movie Steve's ever seen. Steve doubted that, seeing as he despised horror movies. But Billy looked excited and kept bouncing around Steve as he got the tickets.

Billy bought the popcorn and soda before Steve could even get to the counter, saying something about owing Steve.

He didn't really, but Steve let Billy drag him into the theatre anyways. They sat down in the back, their shoulders brushing and the popcorn in between them as the beginning credits came on. They both grabbed for the popcorn at the same time and instead of moving away, Billy grabbed Steve's hand, moving it down to the front of the arm chair and keeping their hands there.

They stayed like that the entire movie, the popcorn still full and the soda flat. Everytime Steve got a little jumpy from something in the movie, he would feel Billy squeeze his hand gently and that always seemed to relax him. He sorta wishes Billy was there to hold his hand when demodogs were chasing him down winding, pulsing, lively tunnels, kids screaming echoing all around him. He tenses up just thinking about it and Billy turns to look at him.

Suddenly, they're standing and Billy is pulling Steve out behind the theatre.

"The movie wasn't finished." Steve says blankly, his mind still plagued by images of the upside down.

"Where are you at, princess?" Billy sighs softly, crowding Steve up against the brick wall and cupping Steve's cheek gently, his eyes locked with Steve's.

"Right here." Steve swallows, suddenly his mind going everywhere.

Billy is here. In front of him. Inches apart. His hand on Steve's face. 

"You really don't like scary movies then?" Billy laughs half-heartedly, a small crooked smile on his face.

"Johnny Depp looked good in the crop top though." Steve shrugs out pathetically, immediately regretting every word.

"Yeah. Fuck- Um yeah. You know- You would look nice in a crop top, Harrington." Billy swallows, biting his lip.

Steve feels heat explode throughout his entire body, his tongue darting out and licking his bottom lip.

"Yeah? You think?" Steve says under his breath, his eyes trailing up and down Billy's body.

Before Billy can reply, there's a scream from out front of the theatre. Steve quickly grabs Billy's hand and Billy squeezes it tight before pulling them slowly through the side alley.

Something runs past the front of the alleyway and Steve knows that shape. Knows the dark blue and black veiny coloring. Knows the black liquid oozing and the flower shaped face.

Steve quickly tugs Billy back into his chest.

"Wait." Steve says quietly, his breath hot on Billy's neck.

"What the hell was that?" Billy furrows his eyebrows, turning to face Steve.

"You parked down the street right?" Steve starts breathing a little raggedly and Billy grabs his shoulder, causing Steve to look up at him. 

Panic is painfully evident in his eyes and Billy doesn't know what he's doing when he pulls Steve into his arms.

"What's wrong? Steve you need to tell me what's going on." Billy mumbles quietly into Steve's shoulder.

There are more screams out front and Steve rips away from their embrace before tugging Billy the opposite way down the alley and running behind Melvalds.

Steve starts digging through Billy's jacket pockets and Billy just glares at him, letting him do his psycho shit.

Steve pulls out a hair pin and pushes it into Billy's hand.

"Pick the lock." Steve nods at the back door to Melvalds.

"Steve I'm not getting arrested over this bullshi-" Billy begins but Steve grabs Billy by the front of his jacket, kissing him on the side of the mouth.

Billy stares at Steve with his jaw hung open for a second before quickly picking the lock and stepping aside.

Steve pulls Billy in through the doorway and locks the door.

"You kissed me." Billy blinks at Steve.

"Come on." Steve ignores him and pulls Billy through to the back office before locking the door and grabbing the phone.

"Jesus are you trying to get us arrested?" Billy runs his hands over his face as he paces back and forth in the tiny office.

There's more screaming and an all too familiar shrieking noise from outside.

"Hopper?! Shit- They're back. The gate is open. I- The gate is fucking open. Those petal-heads are running around everywhere on main street. I think people are getting attacked- I- I'm in Melvalds with Billy and-" Steve starts rambling some crazy shit and Billy stops pacing and stares at him like he's grown three heads.

"Stay there. Block yourselves in. There's too many of them. They're everywhere. Don't leave. Keep the lights off. Stay quiet. Some army dicks are blocking the roads. No one can leave town. I've got El, Joyce, Will and Max with me. I'm taking them to an old hunting cabin Benny used to own. I'll come get you two at around midnight. You've got three hours to fill Hargrove in- Good luck." Hopper snorts, his voice slightly shaky before he hangs up without another word.

Steve smacks the phone down into the receiver and rubs his hands over his face.

Billy comes to his side and places his hand on Steve's arm lightly.

"I can see that you're worried. But when you calm the hell down, I need you to let me know what the fuck is going on out there." Billy crowds in front of Steve now, sitting him down on top of the desk and sitting next to him with his hand over top of Steve's. The screams and crying are muffled by the office walls, but you can still hear them. 

When Steve's breathing slows down, he swallows and squeezes his eyes shut.

"The Hawkins Lab." Steve mumbles out, letting out a sigh before opening his eyes.

"Okay. That's helpful." Billy huffs, rolling his eyes.

"Gimme a second asshole. This is- Look- It's some weird shit and I don't expect you to believe me but-" Steve starts but Billy cuts him off.

"I trust you." Billy says it so quickly, his gaze firm and unwavering as Steve locks eyes with him.

So Steve goes into the whole story and by the time he's done, Billy is on his like, tenth cigarette. He stomps it out under his shoe. 

"Right so- What the hell do we do now?" Billy chews at his thumb nail, his eyes on Steve.

"Stay put. Hopper's gonna be here in about two hours." Steve pulls Billy's hand from his mouth and they lock eyes, Steve's hand still around Billy's wrist.

Billy pulls Steve in by the front of his shirt and kisses him softly, his free hand resting against Steve's chest. Steve kisses back after the initial surprise goes away. He feels like he's floating and his whole body is the fucking sun. The actual fucking sun. He feels so warm and everything goes away for a minute. Everything but Billy and his too soft lips and his rough hands and his god damn smile.

Suddenly they're knocking everything off the desk and Billy is grinding down against Steve who's grinding up into him in response. Billy rips off his shirt and Steve tugs down the zipper on Billy's jeans. Billy tugs at Harrington's shirt, pulling it over his head and swiping down to kiss up Steve's chest, which leaves Steve a moaning mess beneath him. They kiss again, both of them aimlessly tugging at each others pants until they're dropping to the floor with a thud and Billy and Steve are smiling into the kiss as they grind against each other.

"Fuck fuck fuck." Billy groans as Steve sticks his hand down Billy's boxers and grabs his cock, running his thumb over the head.

Steve starts pumping Billy's cock quickly as Billy reaches down and grabs at Steve's cock, doing the same.

"Fuckin' christ Harrington- So fucking big. Showers at school- Was so hard not to fucking take you right there." Billy moans into Steve's mouth and Steve grins, moving his free hand up to cup Billy's cheek, kissing him deeply, his tongue dragging over Billy's bottom lip.

"So beautiful. Like you were sculpted by the gods." Steve's mumbles turn into a moan as Billy starts pumping faster.

"Gonna cum for me princess?" Billy smirks, kissing at Steve's jaw gently.

Steve sinks down and hovers over Billy's cock, licking his lips before slowly taking Billy into his mouth.

"Holy fucking shit-" Billy moans out, his back arching as he tugs at Steve's hair as carefully as possible.

Steve hums as he feels Billy's cock hit the back of his throat. 

"No gag reflex fuck- Fuck fuck fuck." Billy scoffs incredulously before Steve is bobbing his head swiftly up and down.

"M'gonna cu- Harrington- Steve-" Billy is tugging to pull Steve up but Steve holds him down by his hips.

Billy loses it, and suddenly Steve is swallowing and crawling up to kiss Billy down from his high, his lips peppering kisses all over Billy's face before Steve falls down against Billy's chest.

"Did you-" Billy mumbles out weakly and Steve nods.

"Mhm." Steve hums, Billy wrapping his arms around Steve and pressing his nose into Steve's hair before pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Can't believe I only lasted two days with you Harrington. You don't- You don't know how much I wanted to fucking pin you to the counter and run my hands through your crazy bed hair- Fuck you right there in the kitchen." Billy scoffs and Steve looks up at him.

"Hey if we don't get killed tonight, it's a fucking plan. Fuck- Didn't think you-" Steve begins but Billy cuts him off.

"Liked dick? Yeah Harrington. M'a big fuckin' fag. Mostly for your pretty ass though." Billy huffs out a small laugh, running his fingers through Steve's hair as they stare at the flickering ceiling light.

"How romantic." Steve scoffs, biting lightly on Billy's collarbone.

"Markin' me now, pretty boy?" Billy blinks at him with a small, tired smile on his face.

"Do I need to?" Steve raises an eyebrow, looking up at Billy.

It's a big question. One Billy didn't think he'd ever be lucky enough to get.

"No. M'yours as long as you'll put up with me." Billy sighs, fuck this romantic shit, seriously.

Billy can't even control his mouth or brain or anything when Steve is here and fucking just existing and shit. It's annoying, really.

"Well- We're here- We're queer- Let's steal some beer." Steve grins, hopping up and tugging on his pants and shirt before swinging the door open and heading off into the dark store to look for the beer cooler.

Billy stumbles after him with a grin as he tries to tug on his pants and walk.

"Miller lite?" Steve raises the six pack up with a triumphant grin as Billy pulls some candy bars from a shelf.

"Nougat." Billy shrugs, tearing open the candy bar with his teeth and holding it out to Steve.

Steve leans forward and takes a bite, a little bit of chocolate gathering in the corner of his mouth.

Billy steps towards him and licks it off casually, stepping back and taking a bite of the candy bar as Steve stares at him with dark eyes.

"I'm not drunk enough- For you." Steve snorts before leaning against the coolers, the dim lighting casting a pale glow around them.

Billy sits down against the cooler, Steve sliding down to join him and popping open a beer.

Billy grabs one and chugs the thing in a few seconds while Steve watches with wide eyes.

"Ya know- I wanted to fuck you the first day- I got to Hawkins- Saw you outside of the arcade when I drove past- Thought this shithole wasn't so bad if someone as pretty as you was in it." Billy sighs, grabbing another beer and chugging this one, albeit a bit slower than the first.

"First time I saw you, I wanted to rip the radio out of your camaro." Steve grins, nudging their shoulders together as Billy groans.

"Had to get you to notice me somehow didn't I?" Billy snorts, grabbing another beer.

"You didn't even have to try. Couldn't stop looking at you- Fucking beautiful and shit. You're like a piece of art. Kept convincing myself- I could just- Think guys were hot and not be like, gay- But then basketball you were so close and- The showers- Shit. Jacked off like five times once I got home. Guess I knew but- Still- Sort of weird I guess." Steve shrugs, swallowing down the rest of his beer and grabbing another.

"Yeah well- My thing always was, if you don't catch feelings- You're not a fag. But then you came along and fucked that all up for me. So here I am now- In all of my gay glory, professing my feelings for the fucking king of this shithole." Billy giggles, his face growing softer as he talks.

"Man. Two days and of course I fell for your stupid ass. I blame the annoying little shit." Steve grumbles, glaring at Billy with a pout.

"Heyyya Stevie- Don't talk about our son like that." Billy giggles some more, leaning against Steve as his eyelids get heavy.

Steve hadn't noticed Billy had finished his fourth beer in twenty minutes.

"Alright. Hopper'll be here in an hour or so. Let's head back to the office. Too many windows up front." Steve tugs Billy up and lugs him into the office, setting him down on the spinny chair and letting him spin around like a child while Steve went off to grab some blankets.

He came back in a few seconds later to see Billy on the phone.

"Who is it?" Steve furrows his eyebrows, lying the blankets down on the floor before walking over next to Billy.

"Max. Shhh." Billy slurs, lightly pushing Steve away.

"Hopper said they can't come get you tonight. Cars are blocking almost all of the streets and it's really dangerous at night. So just- Bunker down, stay quiet and stay inside. Please Bill." Maxine pleads, knowing he's slightly tipsy just by the sound of his voice.

"Mkay." Billy yawns, handing the phone to Steve.

"Hello?" Steve sighs, nudging Billy down onto the pile of about twenty blankets on the floor.

"We'll be there tomorrow morning. It's too dark. There's more than we thought- Streets are crowded. Keep my brother safe Steve. Call tomorrow at seven if you can. Joyce brought your baby. It won't stop screaming so we put it in the basement." Max mutters.

"You put our baby where?!" Steve almost shouts but manages to quiet his voice.

"Look- It's fine. It's fake. Plus- Your home ec teacher is dead. Teachers had a conference today. All of them are dead. Demodogs swarmed that place like it was an all you can eat buffet or something." Max snorts.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this." Steve huffs out, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah well- Might as well. Don't know what's happening Steve- But it's worse than before. Way worse. And it's not getting any better. Take care of Billy. Please." Max says quietly.

"M'not gonna let anything happen to him, I promise." Steve says firmly as he looks over to see Billy asleep under a pile of blankets and smiles softly.

"Yeah. Figured as much. You guys are so gay for each other it's funny. We all have a bet on when you guys will fuck." Max laughs quietly.

"Maxine!" Steve scoffs incredulously into the phone, his voice coming out in a stutter.

"Oh my god." Max mutters.

Steve stays silent.

"You guys fucked." Max laughs loudly.

"Alright. Fuck off. Stay safe red." Steve hangs up before laying down beside Billy.

Billy pokes an eye open and pulls Steve under the covers with him.

They curl into each other.

"Glad I'm with you at the end of the world." Billy says quietly.

"It's not the end of the world, Bill." Steve blushes despite what he says in response.

"Well then I'm glad to be with you." Billy murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to Steve's lips before shutting his eyes.

"Yeah. Me too." Steve smiles softly before pushing some hair from Billy's eyes and following the rising and falling of Billy's chest before he falls asleep, the end of the world suddenly seeming just like the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sigh *fuck it* let me know in the comments if i done fucked up  
> lmao


	5. day five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit happens i guess

It's still dark out when Billy is woken by the sounds of someone banging at the back door to Melvalds.

He looks over and Steve is still asleep. He sighs before pushing himself from the pile of blankets and cautiously walks to the backdoor. The pounding shakes the whole door and Billy swallows the lump forming in his throat. The loud noises coming from the door would surely lead to more of them gathering there.

Those things.

He looks around and quickly grabs the emergency fire axe, holding it up with shaky hands. He fights with a monster nearly every day. He can do this. He might not be able to protect himself but fuck if he was gonna let anything happen to Steve god damn Harrington. Barely three days and Billy felt like he shared a limb with the damn guy, despite pining after him for months, this was different. So he quietly shuts the office door and hesitantly unlocks the back door, the pounding stopping at the sound of the click.

Suddenly, before Billy can even open it, Lucas, Dustin, and Mike are all storming in, some form of weapon in each of their hands. Billy was pretty sure Dustin was holding a big can of Farrah Fawcett hair spray. He was about to question it when Dustin flicked out a lighter and all three boys turned back towards the door.

One of the petal faced things comes sliding past the door before gathering its footing and stalking towards the doorway.

Dustin tries lighting the lighter but it doesn't work.

Billy shoves them behind him protectively before lifting the axe up and smacking it down into the thing. It shrieks and he keeps smashing into it until it stops making any sounds at all.

"Shit man. Took you long enough to answer the damn door." Dustin huffs, dropping the can and the lighter to the floor before slumping down against the wall with his hands in his curly hair.

Billy shuts the door and locks it.

"What the hell are you guys doing here? How- Did you even-" Billy runs a hand over his face, bloody axe hanging limply at his side.

"We rode our bikes here." Lucas shrugs, a mangled tennis racket held to his chest tightly.

"You dipshits could've been killed." Billy huffs, crossing his arms after he tosses the axe to the side with a clatter.

"But we weren't." Mike rolls his eyes, his weapon of choice, of course, a small branch.

"BUT YOU COULD HAVE BEEN." Billy repeats loudly, his face turning red as he glares at the pitiful stick dropping to Mike's side.

"Alright dad. Relax." Mike rolls his eyes again, Billy wishing they'd just roll out of his pale head while they're at it.

"What time is it anyways?" Billy sighs, the streetlights out front of the shop highlighting the creatures roaming the main road.

"Like three AM. These dicks woke me up by breaking my bedroom window. My mom is gonna kill me." Lucas narrows his eyes at Dustin and Mike who look slightly guilty.

"YOU WEREN'T ANSWERING! We were worried..." Dustin sighs out in disbelief, shaking his head before smushing his face back into his hands.

"Alright, alright. Keep your dicks in your pants. I think with those things out there, your mom is the least of your problems." Billy sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"You obviously don't know my mom." Lucas sighs, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Where's Steve anyways?" Mike raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"Asleep. And if you wake him I swear-" Billy starts but all the kids are already yelling and looking around the store for Steve.

"You little assholes." Billy groans, grabbing Dustin and Lucas by the back of their shirts to stop them.

"Dude we just wanna make sure you didn't kill him." Dustin rolls his eyes.

"I'm alive." Steve snorts from the office doorway, leaning against the frame, his hair sticking out in every direction and a tired smile on his face as he rubs at his eyes.

"Steve!" Dustin and Lucas grin, running from Billy's grip and tackling him in a hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" Steve sighs as he hugs them back, Mike standing beside Billy awkwardly.

Billy hates him a little less.

"Max and El told us where you were over the walkie so we all came to rescue you." Dustin grins widely.

"Hoppers coming in the morning if he can make it here." Steve huffs out, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms at the two in front of him.

"Well- I mean- We just wanted to see if you were okay." Lucas kicks at the ground with a blush on his cheeks.

"Why didn't- Billy why didn't you wake me up when you heard the door?" Steve looks up at him, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I thought it was one of those things- I didn't want you to have to deal with it." Billy swallows the lump forming in his throat.

Steve stomps over to him and Billy is 99% sure Steve is going to hit him, so he flinches back.

But then Steve is pulling Billy into his arms and Billy feels the tension flood from his body.

"You asshole. You could've been killed. We deal with this together. Okay?" Steve presses their foreheads together.

"Yeah- Yeah okay." Billy mumbles, squeezing his eyes shut for a second.

"What are you guys-.. What are you doing?" Dustin, Mike and Lucas all stare at them dumbfounded.

They quickly pull away, Billy nearly knocking over a shelf and Steve almost tripping, of course Billy catches him by his wrist and pulls him back up.

"We were- Having a conversation about.." Steve can't find the words so Billy cuts in- "Charlie. We were worried about him." Billy mumbles pathetically.

"You're worried about your robot baby?" Lucas furrows his eyebrows.

"Yes. Yeah. Really worried." Steve nods and Billy lets out a snort beside him, Steve kicking him in the shin.

"You guys are fucking weird." Mike snorts, grabbing a candy bar from the counter before hopping up onto it and swinging his legs back and forth.

"So Billy... Knows?" Dustin motions to the demodogs stalking around outside.

"Yes, Billy does know, Henderson." Billy rolls his eyes, grabbing the candy bar from Mike and taking a huge bite out of it, sitting on the counter beside him.

Mike narrows his eyes at Billy before grabbing another candy bar and opening it angrily. Billy just grins widely and ruffles his curls. Which has Mike grinning reluctantly and swatting at Billy's hand.

"So what's the plan?" Dustin raises an eyebrow, hands on his hips.

"Stay here. Wait for Hopper." Steve crosses his arms and taps his foot impatiently.

"And risk putting Hopper in danger?" Dustin huffs, narrowing his eyes.

"Well we're sure as hell not putting you shitheads in danger. And don't go putting ideas in pretty boys head- Henderson. We all know how he loves being a hero." Billy glares at Dustin, giving him the 'Don't manipulate Steve or I'll murder you' look.

Dustin's shoulders slump and he sits back down against the wall.

*****

About an hour later, Billy and Mike are playing checkers on the counter, candy bar wrappers surrounding them as Steve tosses Billy a beer (Which earns Steve a small, soft smile) and walks back over to Dustin and Lucas.

"So." Mike says quietly, moving a black checker forward as he stares down at the board.

"So?" Billy raises an eyebrow as he takes his piece out.

"So you like- Steve." Mike swallows and Billy visibly freezes as Mike just slides another piece of his across the board.

"I guess we're like friends." Billy shrugs awkwardly, looking over at Steve and internally sighing.

"No I mean- Like you wanna fuck him." Mike rolls his eyes, his voice remaining low and calm.

"The hell are you talking about Wheeler?" Billy narrows his eyes.

"I'm talking about the way you look at him. It's cool or whatever. Me and Will used to be a thing sort of- But we were friends and we didn't want to mess that up. Now sometimes I get a little sad seeing Will talk to other people at school. But I have El. So- Look- What I'm trying to say is- I know this situation is weird and stuff but you look at Steve in a way Nancy never did- And I just- I know you beat the shit out of him a few months ago but before that Max said you basically stalked him. So don't- Don't be scared." Mike sighs, grabbing another candy bar.

"I'm gonna fucking kill Maxixne." Billy huffs out, shoving his piece across the board.

"She only told me and Will- She heard us talking about like- Us- And thought that maybe you were the same." Mike mumbles, jumping a black checker over Billy's and taking his.

"I have nothing in fucking common with you queers- Alright? Fuck off." Billy mutters, hopping down from the counter and ripping the candy bar from Mike's hands before locking himself in the office.

He slumps down against the wall with his face in his hands.

If any of this got back to Neil, Billy would be dead. Hell he'd be something far worse than dead. His dad would shave his head and send him off to go die in some war-zone. 

Respect and Responsibility echoed around in his head until he felt warm tears falling down his face.

He starts tugging at his hair and quietly sobbing until the doors lock clicks and Steve walks in quietly, shutting the door behind him.

"Go the fuck away Harrington." Billy grits out, his voice sounding all sorts of broken.

"I can't." Steve mumbles as he sits down on the floor beside Billy, tilting his head back against the wall.

"I- What?" Billy rubs his hands over his face and looks up to see Steve looking over at him sadly.

"I can't go away because you're clearly upset and I care about you. Alright? So sit here and cry and I'm gonna hold you until you feel okay." Steve sighs, pulling Billy into his arms and running a hand through his hair.

Billy sinks into Steve's arms.

"I hate you." Billy grumbles, tears still streaming down his face.

"No you don't." Steve smiles down at him softly as Billy lies his head in Steve's lap.

"Yeah I fucking know." Billy huffs, leaving out the 'That's my problem' and opting for curling a fist into Steve's shirt.

"I know you don't like talking about stuff- But if you need to talk I'm not leaving. Alright?" Steve says quietly, running his fingers through Billy's curls and staring down at him with so much sincerity, it makes Billy's heart bang against his ribcage. 

"Can we just lay here?" Billy mumbles defeatedly, squeezing his eyes shut as he curls further into Steve's chest.

"For as long as you need." Steve says quietly.

Billy falls asleep to soft fingers dragging through his curls and a hand over top of his.

Even on a rough concrete floor, in a dimlit office with interdimensional monster blood on his clothes, Billy has never felt more at peace.

But those nagging thoughts always come back to bite him and no one ever sticks around long enough to know he falls asleep most nights wishing everything was over.

*****

"Steve?! Steve they're at the door!" Dustin yells, pounding on the office door until Steve and Billy are both jolting up and rushing out of the office, nearly knocking all three boys over.

"Who? What?" Billy and Steve follow them to the front of the store to see dozens of demodogs smashing into the glass, cracks forming slowly.

"Shit shit shit." Steve mumbles, heading back to the office and grabbing his bat.

"We need to go- We can't- There's too many of them." Billy stops Steve from heading back up front, bat ready in his hands.

"You take the kids out the back and I can distract them out front." Steve starts, his gaze firm on Billy.

"No. Fuck no. We all go out the back. We run to my car and we get the hell out of dodge. Alive, together." Billy huffs, cupping Steve's cheeks and staring at him intently. 

"For once I uh- I agree with Billy." Dustin swallows, crossing his arms as Lucas and Mike nod along.

"Shit. Fine. But we need to go now. And quietly." Steve mumbles, his eyes still on Billy.

Billy drops his hands from Steve's cheeks and lets out a sigh of relief.

"Sinclair, you still have your slingshot?" Billy turns to him.

Lucas nods quickly.

"Good. Henderson, take this." Billy picks the bloody axe up off the floor and shoves it into his hands.

"But what about you?" Dustin furrows his eyebrows.

Billy circles around the counter up front, a few clicking noises sound and then he's standing up and cocking a pistol.

"I'm okay. Wheeler." Billy pulls a switchblade from his back pocket and hands it to Mike with a nod.

"Sweet." He grins, flipping it open and then closing it.

"You really think giving thirteen year olds a ton of sharp objects is a good idea?" Steve snorts as they all walk towards the back door.

"I don't think any of this is a good idea, but are there any good ideas in this type of situation?" Billy shrugs, turning to Steve.

"Yeah. Yeah fair enough." Steve sighs, facing Billy.

"You ready then, princess?" Billy grins softly at him.

"Not yet." Steve mumbles, biting his lip.

"Hm?" Billy quirks an eyebrow and then suddenly Steve is kissing him and Billy runs his hand through Steve's hair instinctually.

Steve pulls away and smiles.

"Okay, ready." Steve nods, all of the kids staring at them with their jaws dropped open, aside from Mike who just looks smug.

"What the fuck was that?" Dustin screeches, axe hugged to his chest.

"A kiss Henderson, not that you'd know what that is." Billy rolls his eyes, pressing his ear up against the back door.

"Wh- But- Steve- What the fu-" Dustin starts rambling but Lucas puts a hand over his mouth.

"Alright we're good to go. Stay close and stay fucking quiet, you hear me shitheads?" Billy looks around at all of them aside from Steve.

"We're not deaf." Lucas retorted, holding a rock in his slingshot.

"Yeah, well you had me fooled." Billy mutters before slowly opening the door and peering out.

He steps around the dead demodog from earlier and grabs Steve's hand. Steve intertwines their fingers, bat dragging at his side as the kids tug on Billy and Steve's jackets, following close behind.

They round Melvalds and Steve pulls them all back behind the wall, shaking his head.

Billy rubs a hand over his face before his eyes widen a little bit.

He drops Steve's hand and moves to whisper something to Lucas.

A few seconds later, Lucas is standing towards the front of the group and launching rocks at cars in the lot across the street. A few alarms sound and the demodogs run from the main street, off to the parking lot.

Billy throws his arm around Lucas and grins, ruffling his hair a little before Steve is pulling them all out onto the street and starting to jog at a light pace. Everyone follows and they eventually make it to Billy's camaro.

"Alright everybody in before I start her up- She's not quiet." Billy rubs the hood of his camaro before tugging open the door and shuffling the kids in.

Steve rounds the car and climbs in the passenger side, bat between his legs. Billy hops into the drivers seat and looks around a second before turning the keys in the ignition. The camaro roars to life. Steve quickly shuts off the cassette blasting Queens, "Another One Bites The Dust" and switches it to the news radio station.

Billy pulls off onto the road, a few demodogs trying to run after but the car is much faster. He grins wickedly in the rear view mirror.

"Shit. The radio's fucking dead." Steve huffs as static pours through the speakers, he slumps down in his seat.

"If the government has anything to do with this, it makes sense." Dustin shrugs, staring out the window as miles of woods fly by them.

"And the government definitely does have something to do with this." Lucas mutters, watching as Mike flips the switchblade open and closed.

"Wheeler- Quit playing with that thing- It's not a toy and if you stab yourself- That- Wouldn't be great." Billy mumbles the last bit out.

"Wow- It has real human emotions." Mike taunts, making a show of flipping it open again.

"What the hell do you want from me kid? Just knock that shit off." Billy groans, rolling his eyes.

"Just admit it." Mike huffs out.

"Admit what?" Billy narrows his eyes in the rear view mirror.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Mike nods to Steve.

"Look- What do you want me to say? I just made out with him in front of all of you- Sorry for calling you a queer, alright?" Billy argues, grip on the steering wheel extremely tight.

"Alright." Mike shrugs.

"You called him a queer?" Steve sighs, turning to face Billy.

"I'm working on it, princess. M'not perfect." Billy pouts, looking out the window and ignoring Steve's gaze.

"No one is. You're pretty damn close though." Steve mumbles, slumping back into the seat and staring forward.

Billy moves his hand and intertwines their fingers over the center console.

"Jesus you guys are gross. You've been friends like four days and now you're gay together?" Dustin groans, smacking his head back against the seat.

"Hey I've wanted to kiss that pretty face since I moved here you asshole. Didn't know the end of the world would make Harrington gay." Billy scoffs as Steve smacks at his arm.

"I'm not gay- I like both- Thank you very much- And- I've looked at your dick plenty of times in the showers to know-" Steve starts rambling but Billy puts his hand over Steve's mouth.

"Jesus christ Steve." Billy chokes out a laugh as all the boys in the back stare with wide eyes.

"So you're like... Half gay?" Lucas furrows his eyebrows at Steve.

"Sure." Steve blushes as Billy grins over at him like this whole thing is hilarious.

"Cool I guess? So is Billy like- Nice now?" Lucas trails off, avoiding Billy's eyes in the rear view mirror.

"No Billy is not nice, Sinclair. Billy, is just trying to make sure none of you shitheads die." Billy mocks, talking about himself in third person as Steve rolls his eyes and squeezes Billy's hand.

"He's okay. Sometimes." Steve tacks on, smiling at the glare Billy sends his way.

"Turn left down here. Then we walk." Dustin points towards a dirt road.

"As you wish, Henderson." Billy sighs sarcastically, following his directions and stopping at the end of the dirt road.

"It's only like a mile or two from here. Benny used to date my mom and he took me here once." Dustin shrugs, climbing out of the car, everyone else following suit.

"So does this mean I get to meet your weird alien girlfriend?" Billy grins, nudging Mike's shoulder with his own as they walk down a small dirt path.

"You already met her dickhead. Plus, she's not an alien." Mike huffs, rolling his eyes.

"You mean El is that kid with the curly hair? The one who got waffle crumbs all over my backseat?" Billy raises his eyebrows, looking down at Mike.

"Yeah. That's her." Mike nods.

"And she likes you?" Billy holds back a laugh.

"Fuck off asshole." Mike grins, shoving him lightly. Billy ruffles his hair with a smile.

Steve grins at them as Lucas trudges by his side, Dustin leading the pack.

"How are you holding up? Erica okay?" Steve looks down at Lucas and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Could be better I guess. Erica's alright- I think. She's scarier than them, honestly. We've fought monsters and I still almost pee myself when she yells at me." Lucas snorts quietly.

"Yeah. Me too man, me too." Steve grins, dropping his hand and facing forward.

***********

It's mid-afternoon when they reach the cabin. Dustin definitely lied about the distance. On the other hand, to say the cabin huge would be an understatement. It's like the woodsy version of Steve's house with a little bit of moss growing up the side and some boarded up windows.

Billy lets out a sigh of relief as Max comes sprinting into his arms.

He lifts her up and she wraps her legs around him.

"Jesus you shithead. Was actually worried about you." Billy mumbles, squeezing her tightly.

"Love you too, asshole." She smiles into his shoulder, clinging to his jacket.

He drops her down after a few more seconds and ruffles her hair.

"Go fucking cry with Sinclair, I can wait." Billy gives her a small smile.

She hugs him once more before running into Lucas' arms and peppering kisses all over his face.

Lucas grins and hugs her tightly, dropping his slingshot and starting up a conversation.

Will and El are hugging Mike and Dustin, while Steve breaks into a long conversation with Hopper.

"Billy! Hi sweetheart. Come on. We can head inside and I'll make you something to eat. Bet you're starving." Joyce grins, throwing her arm around Billy and leading him inside.

Billy doesn't mention the candy bar withdrawl he's going through as he slides into a seat at an old wooden table in the middle of the kitchen.

"So I imagine this is a lot to take in, yeah?" Joyce dumps a can of soup into a pot and looks back at Billy.

Billy shrugs and drops his gaze to the table.

"If you need to talk or cry- I'm not gonna say anything sweetheart. You must be traumatized." Joyce frowns, leaning against the counter.

If only you lived with my father. Billy nearly snorted at the thought.

"I'm okay. But thank you." Billy nods, smiling tightly up at her.

"And thank you, for taking care of Steve and the boys. I know those boys would jump into trouble with no more than a stick or rock in their hand." Joyce huffs, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah Mike actually did have a stick for protection when they decided to pop in." Billy laughs, both of them grinning at each other and making fun of Mike for the next few minutes, until the group stumbles in looking all reacquainted. 

"Alright well. Mike, Lucas, Dustin, Steve and Billy. You all eat up, then we'll figure out where you can sleep until we have a plan for tomorrow." Joyce sighs as she places the pot down on the table and passes some bowls and spoons around.

They all mumble their thank you's and Billy smiles when Steve finds his hand under the table, and if Joyce and Hopper notice, they don't do anything more than grin at each other.

**************

Billy sneaks into Steve's designated room that night and they end up tangled in each others limbs, talking quietly.

"You like the Smiths?" Billy groans, tossing his head back against the pillow as Steve giggles into his neck.

"Yeah I do, you dick." Steve grins, his head now lying on Billy's chest.

"I guess I could deal with them if you like them." Billy mumbles, running his hands through Steve's hair softly.

"Oh shit." Steve says quickly, nearly falling out of the bed.

Billy jumps to his feet and grabs the gun, aiming it everywhere.

"What?! What?!" Billy nearly yells, eyes wide.

"Charlie. Charlie is- Charlie is in the basement." Steve breathes out, hand on the doorknob as Billy lowers the gun and rubs his hands over his face.

"Harrington- I- Jesus fucking christ." Billy sighs, setting the gun back on the nightstand and following Steve downstairs.

Charlie was still crying so Steve picked him up and Billy found the diaper bag in the corner and headed up to the kitchen to make a bottle.

"He's covered in piss." Steve huffs as he changes the baby into a clean onesie on the table.

"He was left down in a basement, Harrington. Are you surprised?" Billy snorts, raising an eyebrow at him as he stands at the counter, shirtless.

"Child abuse, Bill. What a travesty." Steve mumbles out, hugging the baby to his chest as Billy carries over a fresh bottle.

"Mhm. A damn travesty." Billy mutters, pressing a kiss to the corner of Steve's mouth before dragging Steve and Charlie back into their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me like a week to update but i had college shit and other shit and it was all just ya know, shit. anyways i tried to write as much as possible. didn't edit anything so if it sucks sorry but i am superrrr tired. i tried. hopefully you enjoy :)


End file.
